O Tempo
by Assiral
Summary: Sakura tinha total certeza, de que naquele dia, ele havia se comprometido com ela. Mas 2 anos se passaram, e Sasuke voltou para ajudar a salvar a vila do ataque de Toneri, mas não a procurou. Sakura tentou imaginar todas as razões possíveis, mas nenhuma aplacava a sua frustração. Ela desligou o chuveiro, mas ficou parada sentindo o gotejar de água em seus seios vindo de seus cabelo
1. Vento Cortante

Capítulo 1 – Vento cortante

A vila estava um caos e todos tentavam reconstruir mais uma vez o que sobrara. Pra ser sincera, Sakura já estava ficando um tanto quanto cansada disso.

Todos estavam ajudando a consertar os estragos causados por mais um ataque, e ela retirava os destroços da casa de uma idosa que quebrou a perna.

Mas, ela estava feliz, se essa luta com Toneri serviu para alguma coisa, foi fazer com que seu amigo cabeça-oca descobrisse o amor verdadeiro. Naruto sempre disse que gostava dela, mas Sakura sabia que no fundo, era algo platônico, por que de amor verdadeiro, ela entendia.

Enquanto ela retirava algumas tábuas, objetos quebrados e observava o rebuliço do que sobrou da casa, encontrou um porta-retrato ainda intacto, debaixo de um monte de roupa queimada no chão.

Sakura sorriu observando a foto. Era a senhora, ao lado de um senhor emburrado, mas que sorria de um jeito tímido olhando os netos na foto.

\- O que foi querida? – perguntou a idosa despertando Sakura de seus devaneios.

\- Na-nada. Eu encontrei essa foto e está intacta. – disse ela sorrindo

A idosa começou a rir.

\- Mesmo em uma catástrofe, esse velho resiste.

\- Ele é o marido da senhora?

\- Sim. Ele era. Ele faleceu e me deixou sozinha aqui. Baka! – respondeu ela

\- Sinto muito.

\- Hihihi não sinta. Nós fomos muito felizes, apesar dele ser um cabeça dura e mal humorado, no fundo ele era gentil e se importava comigo, amava as crianças, e ficava todo cheio de si quando nossos netos nasceram. Aquele velho babão!

Sakura não deixou de notar o saudosismo na voz daquela mulher marcada pelo tempo.

\- A senhora parece que foi muito feliz não é?

\- Apesar de tudo eu fui – a senhora olhou pela janela, e perdeu o olhar em tempos remotos – nem sempre foi fácil, em alguns momentos, eu realmente pensei em desistir. Todos diziam pra eu desistir.

\- Eu acho que entendo. Eu também gosto de alguém assim – sentiu o aperto no peito - de um jeito complicado.

A mulher chamou Sakura para se sentar na beira da cama dela, e Sakura obedeceu. Ela pegou sua mão, e mesmo trêmula a apertou e disse:

\- Minha querida, o que não é amor, se não uma série de desventuras, complicações e provações. Você deve ser perguntar é se tudo vale a pena.


	2. Chuva ácida

Chuva ácida

Sakura foi para casa naquele dia, exausta, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Chegou em casa, e foi tomar um banho merecido.

Enquanto esfregava seu corpo, notava em si novas curvas. Sua cintura era ainda mais fina, os quadris haviam ficado mais largos, suas pernas sempre torneadas, mas pareciam ainda mais cheias de músculos, até seus seios haviam crescido mais. Era uma mulher completa.

Mas essa conclusão, ao invés de deixa-la feliz, na verdade, a fazia questionar-se ainda mais. A sua vida estava passando, e ela passou todo o caminho de volta remoendo o que aquela senhora disse.

"Será que tudo vale a pena?"

Sakura nunca se perguntou isso, em relação a Sasuke. Desde pequena, o que ela sabia era que sempre o amou, sempre lutou por ele, sempre buscou por ele. Mesmo em momentos que ela ousou desistir, no fundo ela sabia que sempre o amaria.

Mas, nunca se perguntou se realmente valeria a pena...

Seria feliz com ele? Ele a amaria? Ou só quer uma parideira?

E era duro admitir, mas essas dúvidas invadiram seu coração.

Até então, havia sido mais fácil enfrentar todos dizendo a ela para desistir, do que essa simples conversa que plantou o pior dos venenos em seu coração: a dúvida.

Sasuke havia ido embora da vila já a 2 anos. Ele se despediu dela, e mesmo sem saber o que aquele gesto em sua testa siginificava, ela pôde ver nos olhos dele, que ele falava a verdade.

Os olhos. Sakura sempre soube enxergar a real verdade dentro dos olhos de Sasuke.

Talvez até mesmo por isso, que ela nunca desistiu dele, apesar de todas as vezes que ele tentou afastá-la, por que olhando nos olhos dele, ela sempre via a verdade e talvez por isso ele sempre evitasse olhar nos olhos dela quando se encontravam.

Sakura tinha total certeza, de que naquele dia, ele havia se comprometido com ela.

Mas 2 anos se passaram, e Sasuke voltou para ajudar a salvar a vila do ataque de Toneri, mas não a procurou. Sakura tentou imaginar todas as razões possíveis, mas nenhuma aplacava a sua frustração.

Ela desligou o chuveiro, mas ficou parada sentindo o gotejar de água em seus seios vindo de seus cabelos.

\- Por que, Sauke-kun...


	3. Terremoto

Terremoto

_E quando dúvidas surgem o universo conspira..._

No outro dia, Sakura foi ajudar em outra parte da cidade, ali estava ainda pior. Várias casas estavam destruídas, e algumas ainda soltavam fagulhas e cinzas.

Não havia jeito, seria necessário demolir e reconstruir tudo. E demolir era com Sakura mesmo, e para confessar uma coisa, ela queria mesmo dar uns bons socos com toda a sua força.

Depois de derrubar um bairro inteiro com seus super socos, Sakura se sentia renovada, apesar de estar toda suada, ofegante, e com parte da roupa rasgada, o que não era nada demais, mas ficou um pouco constrangedor ver aquele rasgo em sua bermuda, expondo boa parte de sua coxa direita. Ainda mais, por que quando ela se virou, notou vários rapazes olhando para ela, com caras de idiotas.

\- Uau ! Sakura-san! Você é realmente demais – disse Lee, entregando a Sakura uma garrafa de água.

\- Isso não é nada Lee-san – disse Sakura, com um pouco de orgulho.

\- É claro que é! Você é a kunoichi mais forte da vila, e ainda é muito bonita – disse Lee, já com os olhos em formato de coração

\- Não é pra tanto Lee-san. Tsunade-sama é muito mais forte, e em questão de beleza, odeio admitir, mas Ino está cada dia mais divina.

\- Isso é verdade – disse o recém-chegado Sai – eu sempre te achei feia, e aquela moça Ino, me intriga, ela me deixa, segundo o livro que eu li, excitado.

Lee e Sakura congelaram e pareciam dois pimentões maduros e mesmo assim continuou Sai:

\- E pelo que vejo, Feia, você causa isso em todos esses homens que estão te olhando também. Inclusive nesse sobrancelhudo.

Sakura não aguentou, e deu um soco em Sai, enquanto Lee caía desmaiado.

\- CALA A BOCA IDIOTA!

Agora sim, Sakura se sentia bem. Socar todas aquelas casas tinha sido ótimo, mas dar um soco em quem merecia, era ainda melhor. Claro que ela usaria o mínimo de sua força, ela não queria matar Sai, só deixar inchada a boca dele o bastante para não falar mais coisas como aquelas.

Era verdade, que atualmente Sakura era uma super kunoichi, e que vários a admiravam, tanto por sua força, como por suas habilidades médicas. E modéstia à parte, ela havia se dado conta de que se tornara uma mulher bonita, mesmo que ainda achasse Ino infinitamente mais atraente. Era atrás dela, que os garotos corriam, sempre foi. Mas por ironia ou capricho do destino, o único que lhe interessava, era o único que não o fazia.

\- Sakura-san! Me..me desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Lee-san. Já dei um jeito naquele idiota – disse ela levantando o braço e segurando o músculo com a outra mão.

\- Bem, é que, o que ele disse... Eu, eu ainda admiro sim! Mas eu sei que você gosta de outro, então eu já me conformei.

Sakura se sentiu um pouco espantada, mas também um pouco de empatia. Todos esses anos, e Lee ainda nutria algum sentimento por ela. Deu um sorriso triste, afinal, não era só ela que sofria.

\- Vamos Lee-san. Me acompanhe até em casa?

Lee se levantou, dando um sorriso bem largo, e começou a caminhar ao lado dela.

_Eu adoro usar a inconveniência do Sai__  
__XD__  
__Enfim, eu acho que Lee sempre vai admirar a Sakura e talz_

_Um super beijo a quem está acompanhando_

_;*_


	4. Doce Brisa

Doce brisa

_Oi chuchus_

_Outro capítulo curtinho, por isso, o próximo ainda virá essa semana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura, estava caminhando na rua logo depois de sair do hospital. Foi um dia tedioso, o que era uma boa notícia, já que o tédio se devia ao fato de não ter pacientes para atender.

\- Ei, Sakura-chan!

Era Naruto, com seu largo sorriso, acenando pra ela, e ao seu lado uma Hinata, ostentando um sorriso delicado, mas que transpassava felicidade. Foi impossível não sorrir. Aqueles dois eram perfeitos juntos! E Sakura se orgulhava tanto de ter ajudado a uní-los.

\- Naruto! Hinata!

\- Sakura-san – disse Hinata, dando um abraço em Sakura.

\- Olha só pra vocês! Ando pensando seriamente em criar um fã-clube para admirar e acompanhar a vida do meu casal favorito!

\- Que isso Sakura-chan, não é pra tanto né – disse Naruto desconcertado, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça coçando o cabelo

\- Ninguém faz isso Sakura-san – foi a vez de Hinata corar.

Sakura riu. Eles eram o máximo da fofura.

\- Ei Sakura-chan, a gente estava indo comer ramén. Vamos com a gente!

\- Ah não Naruto, não quero sobrar no meio de vocês dois. – respondeu ela.

\- Eu convidei mais gente, não se preocupe. Eu quero que a Hinata goste de ramém como eu – apontou Naruto para si mesmo todo animado.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Naruto! Pare de forçar a menina a viver a base de ramém.

\- Na verdade, é bem gostoso Sakura-san – disse HInata.

Naruto pegou Hinata em um abraço apertado, levantando ela do chão.

\- Ela é ou não é perfeita, Sakura-chan?

Sakura balançou a cabeça rindo.

\- Sim, Naruto. Vocês são perfeitos juntos.

.

..

.

.

.

.

_Falei que era curtinho ^^_

_Pobre Hinata... mal sabe ela que existe todo um fandom NaruHina que vai surtar assistindo The Last no Brasil_

_E a maior NaruHina shiper: Sakura ^^_

_O próximo capítulo vem essa semana._

_E finalmente veremos um certo Uchiha..._

_Beijos_


	5. Inverno

Inverno

.

.

.

Os três já estavam na metade do prato de ramém do Ichiraku, quando os convidados chegaram. Na verdade, o convidado.

\- Olá dobe.

\- Sasuke teme! Você demorou! – respondeu Naruto

Sasuke olhou para Hinata e a cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça. E só então ele olhou pra Sakura no final da fila. Ela estava parada olhando pra frente, e virou a cabeça bem devagar, encontrando os olhos dele, foi quando ele se virou, e sentou.

Simples assim. Sem palavras, sem aceno, e um olhar... de raiva? Mágoa? Sakura não soube dizer com certeza, mas o pouco que viu,ela não gostou.

Naruto não pareceu notar que o inverno havia chegado mais cedo na tenda do Ichiraku.

\- Sasuke, você anda sumido, não é mesmo Sakura-chan?

Sakura se lembraria de dar um soco em Naruto depois

\- Sim, Naruto – respondeu ela.

\- Achei até que você tinha ido embora de novo. Por que você sumiu Sasuke?

\- Estava ocupado. – respondeu Sasuke totalmente seco.

\- Ocupado com o que? Aposto que estava vadiando.

\- Não é da sua conta Naruto. – respondeu Sasuke entre dentes.

\- Mas você nem foi falar com a Sakura-chan. Se bem que entendo, ela agora anda cercada de admiradores, né Sakura-chan? Ela não precisa correr atrás de ninguém, é só escolher – Naruto ria de suas próprias piadas.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. – Sakura também respondia entre dentes.

Naruto continuava e continuava a tagarelar, deixando o clima cada vez pior.

\- Eu vi você ontem, perto da casa da Sakura-chan, até achei que você ia ver ela – disse ele.

\- Não. Foi só coincidência. – respondeu Sasuke de olhos e semblante fechados.

Em seguida, seguiu-se um silêncio desconcertante, entre os quatro, até que os outros dois convidados chegaram para quebrar o clima.

\- Yo ! Meninos, desculpem o atraso. Eu me perdi vindo pra cá – era Kakashi.

\- Olá Sakura-san! Olá a todos – era Lee.

\- Eu encontrei o Lee no caminho, e o convidei. Vi que ele anda próximo de vocês agora, principalmente de você, Sakura

O clima desconcertante havia sido quebrado. Agora era de um total mal-estar.

.

.

.

_Ah Naruto...___

_Finalmente o encontro__  
__seria uma pena se..._

_Em breve a continuação_

_beijos_


	6. Nebuloso

Nebuloso

_Quando as coisas estão ruins, sempre podem piorar..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Todos comeram, conversando trivialidades, e como foram suas lutas na guerra. Exceto Sasuke e Sakura, que apenas respondiam algumas perguntas, quando perguntados. E claro, só as que mais os deixavam enfurecidos.

\- Ei Sasuke, conte a Sakura, aquela vila que você esteve, que te prenderam em um bosque de cerejeiras – comentava Naruto.

\- Ela não quer saber – respondia ele

\- Na verdade, eu gostaria sim – retrucava ela.

\- Eu fui preso em um bosque de cerejeira, mas escapei. Estou aqui não estou? – respondeu Sasuke deixando claro que não continuaria.

E assim o assunto se encerrava.

\- Sakura, eu acho que vou mandar você em uma missão de cura, aos arredores de Konoha. Acho que mandarei você, Lee, e Sai – Kakashi dizia assumindo postura de Hokage

\- Sim, Kakashi-sensei. – respondeu ela tentando manter-se livre de emoções.

\- Sim, Kakashi-sensei ! Será um prazer, manter a Sakura-san a salvo. Eu daria minha vida por ela, sempre te protegerei Sakura-san – disse Lee fazendo pose de nice-guy.

\- É bom mesmo – disse Sasuke – cuide mesmo dela, Lee. Ela é fraca.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Sasuke se levantou de uma vez só.

\- Vou embora.

\- Eu também vou – disse Sakura. Ela já não aguentava mais, estava enojada de tudo. Mas o que mais doía, era a frieza e descaso de Sasuke. Depois de tudo que eles passaram, Sasuke ainda a ignorava, e quando dava atenção, era para diminuí-la.

Ela se levantou, e sem olhar pra trás, disse:

\- Lee, você me acompanha?

Lee se levantou, ainda meio incerto, e os dois se foram.

Hinata olhou pro lado, e já não via mais Sasuke.

\- Naruto-kun, eu achei que você estava sendo inocente, no início, mas agora...por que você fez isso?

\- Você não acha que exageramos, acha? – Perguntou Kakashi incerto.

Naruto tomou o resto da sua quinta vasilha de ramém devagar e disse:

\- Talvez sim. Mas esses dois precisam se resolver.

.

Sakura caminhou em silêncio, ao lado de Lee por todo o percurso.

Já ele contava a ela várias coisas, sobre o que havia feito naquele dia, quanto tempo andou de cabeça para baixo na vila, as pessoas que ajudou, uma garota que conheceu, entre outras trivialidades.

Era bom, ajudava Sakura a se distrair e não chorar pelo desastre que aquela noite havia se tornado.

Quando chegaram em sua porta, Lee tomou uma postura mais séria e disse:

\- Sakura-san, eu só quero dizer que eu quero que... você seja feliz.

Sakura ficou espantada com essa declaração.

\- Eu também quero que seja feliz Lee-san.

E sem que Sakura percebesse, Lee a abraçou. E Sakura pôde sentir o hálito quente dele em sua orelha.

Ela cedeu ao abraço. E permaneceram alguns segundos abraçados.

Lee a soltou de seus braços, despediu-se e foi embora.

Sakura sorriu triste e entrou.

Ela foi direto para o banho. E começou a remoer tudo de novo.

O chuveiro era seu lugar preferido para pensar e remoer suas mágoas. Talvez por que se ela chorasse, as lágrimas se misturariam com a água.

E hoje, elas desciam de novo, como há muito tempo não faziam.

.

.

.

.

_Eu ia colocar Sasuke dizendo "fraca e inútil" mas já não acho que ele pense isso dela, então só ficou o fraca mesmo___

_Naruto .. as vezes ele parece bobo, mas ele não é. Pelo menos não sempre XD__  
__Não me matem___

_O tempo vai mudar...__  
__;)_


	7. Sol de verão

Sol de verão

_Depois da tempestade vem o Sol._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura saiu do banho um tempo depois, e vestiu seu roupão de algodão macio, olhou-se no espelho e notou os olhos levemente inchados enquanto escovava os cabelos. Só queria dormir e esquecer aquela noite, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível.

Ela abriu a porta, fechou-a e se recostou nela devagar.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela.

\- Como você pôde Sakura?

Sakura fechou os olhos, e suspirou para não gritar de raiva.

\- Como eu pude, Sasuke-kun? Como eu pude?

\- Sim, Sakura. Como você pôde começar a sair com o Lee, depois de tudo? – disse ele já alterando um pouco a voz

Sakura não suportou aquele questionamento. Ela se aproximou dele e começou a gritar.

\- Quem é você para me questionar? Você que foi embora, me deixou aqui por 2 anos, e quando volta, me ignora e me ofende?

\- Eu te disse que precisava ir, não foi por que eu quis, foi por que eu precisava. Mas e aí o que você faz? Fica aqui e começa a escolher quem quer e a sair com aquele sobrancelhudo idiota. – disse ele entre os dentes

\- Não fale assim de mim ou do Lee! – Sakura bufava de raiva.

Os dois nem percebiam que já estavam tão próximos, mas era palpável o clima pesado entre eles, e a respiração entrecortada movidos pela raiva.

\- Tudo bem Sakura, eu não vou falar do seu novo namorado. Ele realmente deve ser fantástico, já que em tão pouco tempo você me esqueceu.

\- Do que você está falando? – Sakura disse estarrecida.

\- Começo a me perguntar até se você me amou de verdade um...

Sasuke não conseguiu terminar a frase. Só sentiu o rosto arder com o tapa que Sakura deu em seu rosto.

\- Eu nunca tive nada com o Lee e nem com ninguém.

Sakura mantinha a cabeça baixa, e lágrimas no rosto enquanto falava e continuou.

\- Eu não poderia ter nada com ele ou com qualquer um, por que eu sempre estive atrelada a você.

\- Eu vi Sakura, eu vi você com ele ontem, eu vi vocês abraçados hoje – Sasuke não se dava por vencido, mesmo com orgulho ferido, tanto pelo tapa, como pela situação, de sentir tanto ciúme.

\- Lee é meu amigo. Ele sempre me protegeu, e sempre torceu por mim. Sim, nós estávamos trabalhando ontem juntos, e sim, nós nos abraçamos hoje. –Sakura agora falava batendo o dedo indicador no peito de Sasuke - E se você quiser saber o que ele me disse enquanto me abraçava eu te direi, Sasuke-kun. Ele disse "Sakura-san, não faça isso. Você sempre será meu amor platônico, mas sempre foi do Sasuke. E bem, eu conheci uma pessoa." Foi isso que o Lee me disse!

Sasuke ficou congelado.

\- Eu o abracei, por que quero que ele seja feliz. Ele finalmente se libertou dos sentimentos que tinha por mim. Coisa que eu nunca conseguirei fazer. – era o sorriso triste de novo no rosto de Sakura.

Sakura se sentiu sendo puxada para um abraço forte, mas antes que tivesse tempo de pensar, sentiu os lábios de Sasuke colarem nos seus. Eles eram quentes e macios, mas com tanta força e necessidade.

Sakura sempre idealizou seu primeiro beijo com Sasuke, sempre gentis e calmos como nos contos de fada, nunca imaginou um beijo tão voraz, e por isso não sabia ao certo como reagir, e nem lidar com todas as sensações que estava sentindo. Mas, certamente ela não queria que acabasse.

Sasuke a segurou nos braços e fez com que descolassem os lábios.

\- Eu ia falar com você, mas te vi com o Lee e um bando de idiotas babando olhando pra você e.- disse ele ofegante e deixando transparecer sua raiva - Eu não suportava a idéia de outro estar tocando você, beijando você... Sakura me perdoe.

\- Sasuke-kun – respondeu o abraçando

\- Eu fui um idiota. Eu sempre fui não é?

\- Ah Sasuke-kun, eu sempre te esperei, sempre te amei. Não duvide do amor de uma mulher. – disse ela acariciando o rosto dele.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – disse ele olhando na imensidão verde dos olhos dela.

E ele a beijou. Desta vez, de um jeito calmo, provando cada sensação nova para eles, a maciez dos lábios dela, o calor dos lábios dele, e lentamente sendo aprofundado, até se tornar mais intenso e urgente.

Sasuke enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos da nuca de Sakura de um jeito carinhoso enquanto continuava a beijá-la, eSakura o abraçava mais apertado.

Era tão surreal aquilo. Era como se finalmente os dois tivessem encontrado os lugares aos quais pertenciam.

Tanto tempo, tantos sentimentos, e Sakura se sentia a mesma garotinha apaixonada de novo nos braços de Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo, madura o suficiente para ter consciência do que seu corpo pedia.

Sasuke havia encerrado o beijo ofegante de novo, e encostou a testa na dela respirando de olhos fechados. Ele tentava se controlar, por mais difícil que fosse.

-Sasuke-kun, eu quero.

Sasuke parou de respirar por alguns segundos, abriu os olhos e encontrou determinação nos olhos de Sakura.

-Sakura, eu não quero te forçar a nada, eu...

\- Eu sei que você também me quer – interrompeu-o – eu posso ver nos seus olhos.

Sasuke sorriu. Por mais estoico que ele fosse, Sakura sempre enxergou a verdade nos olhos dele. Maldita mulher linda e irritante.

\- Chega de segurar o que sinto – dizia ela enquanto depositava beijos cálidos no rosto dele, iniciando na testa até a boca enquanto falava – Eu não aguento mais, ficar longe de você, de não tocar você. Eu quero ser sua.

Sakura terminou sua argumentação em um beijo calmo e doce nos lábios dele. Era impossível para Sasuke resistir mais. Ele encerrou o beijo, mas continuou dando beijos pela ponta do queixo dela e descendo pelo pescoço.

\- Eu também não quero mais segurar o que eu sinto, Sakura. Eu quero ser seu. E quero que seja minha.

Não haviam mais barreiras.

Sasuke continuou beijando o pescoço de Sakura, enquanto colocava a mão no ombro dela e retirava bem devagar o seu roupão, e beijava cada parte que se desnudava. Primeiro um lado depois o outro, até que o roupão caiu e mostrou Sakura totalmente nua.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, cobriu os seios e cruzou as pernas. Sentia-se envergonhada. Por mais que quisesse ser dele, esqueceu-se dessa parte, e temia decepcioná-lo.

Sasuke pegou uma de suas mãos, e ela cedeu meio incerta. Ele distribuiu beijos suaves em sua mão e ao longo de seu braço, enquanto ela cedia e ele conseguia tirar o outro braço, até que ela parou de se cobrir.

\- Você é perfeita – disse Sasuke em seu ouvido, o que a fez sorrir.

Ele se afastou, não tirando os olhos dela, enquanto dava seu sorrisinho de canto. Sakura podia ver admiração em seus olhos, e também desejo.

Sasuke começou a tirar as suas roupas. Ele também estava nervoso, e com medo de não ser tudo aquilo que Sakura idealizou. Mas sua confiança voltou logo, quando tirou a camisa e viu Sakura suspirar encarando seu peitoral definido.

Ele terminou de se livrar de suas roupas. Não havia mais volta.

E dessa vez Sakura tomou iniciativa entrelaçando os braços no pescoço de Sasuke, e o beijando. Os dois puderam sentir a corrente elétrica que passou, quando seus corpos desnudos se tocaram.

Sasuke apertava a pele macia de sua cintura, e deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo algumas cicatrizes de batalha, mas ao mesmo tempo toda a suavidade da pele dela, só esse pequeno exercício já o deixava louco. Ele desceu as mãos até as nádegas e a levantou, e ela entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura, e assim ele a levou pra cama sem interromper o beijo.

Ele a depositou na cama, e ergueu o corpo sobre dela. Sasuke a contemplava de novo enquanto deslizava a mão desde o seio, passando pela barriga, até a coxa. Sakura enrubesceu, mas sentia seu corpo todo arrepiar sob o toque dele.

Sasuke começou a beijar sua barriga, e dar leves mordidas, enquanto subia até chegar em seus seios, Sakura arqueou o corpo quando Sasuke deu o primeiro toque com a boca em seu seio esquerdo, o que deixou Sasuke louco, quanto mais ela reagia, mais ele trabalhava naquela região. Mas ele queria mais, e desceu os beijos pela barriga dela de novo, levantou e começou a beijar sua coxa esquerda e mordiscar de novo, enquanto descia a outra mão, olhava pra ela, não queria perder a reação dela, no momento em que tocou seu sexo.

Sakura ofegou e gemeu. O que obviamente fez com que Sasuke a tocasse mais. Sasuke subiu até o ouvido dela, mas sem parar de tocá-la.

\- Eu te quero tanto Sakura.

\- Sasuke-kun, eu..., aaaah – gritou

Sasuke havia descido de novo, e substituiu a mão pela boca.

Sakura não raciocinava mais. Estava totalmente entregue, e cheia de desejo. Sasuke queria provar cada pedaço dela, arrancar todo prazer que pudesse. Os gemidos de Sakura eram música aos ouvidos dele, mas ele mesmo já não suportava mais, seu corpo pedia o dela, já pulsava e doía de desejo, de tê-la totalmente sua.

Ele subiu beijando o corpo dela, até ficar frente a frente, para olhar em seus olhos verdes.

Ele enxergava, a luxúria e determinação nos olhos dela, e ela enxergava o desejo e confiança nos olhos dele.

Sasuke se posicionou, e a penetrou. Sakura segurou em seus braços e afundou as unhas, enquanto apertava os olhos. Sasuke sabia que ela sentia um pouco de dor, e esperou até que o corpo dela se acostumasse. Quando ele sentiu o aperto dela afrouxar, começou a se movimentar bem devagar, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dela.

Sakura voltou a se animar, ao ver o rosto de Sasuke, ele não conseguia esconder todo o prazer que estava sentindo.

A dor havia passado, e ela começou a movimentar o quadril junto com ele, e foi a vez de Sasuke gemer chamando o nome dela.

Eles continuaram em seu vai e vem devagar, mas quanto mais se movimentava, mais seus corpos pediam, e passaram a movimentos mais rápidos, e mais fortes e incessantes. Seus corpos já estavam suados, os cabelos colando em seus rostos, e foi quando Sakura começou a sentir seu corpo arqueando.

\- Sasuke-kun! – gritou ela quando chegou em seu ápice.

E ele não resistiu mais, e foi junto com ela.

Os dois se abraçaram, e ficaram ofegando por um tempo afundados um nos cabelos do outro até que Sakura quebrou o silêncio.

\- Sasuke-kun, eu te amo.

Ela precisava dizer. Não importava se ele não se sentia da mesma forma ainda, mas ela estava feliz, por que pelo menos a sua primeira vez, foi incrível e com a pessoa que amava. Se sentia completa naquele momento, mas também cansada, sorriu e fechou os olhos, já quase caindo no sono.

\- Eu também te amo, Sakura.

Abriu os olhos de uma só vez, e uma lágrima caiu.

.

.

.

.

_*cora*___

_Eu nunca na minha vida sonhei em escrever fanfic__  
__fanfic com hentai ainda___

_ _ ___

_Mas eu tentei__  
__Pela Carol, por que essa devassa adora___

_Enfim__  
__espero que não tenha fica bobo, ou fraco, ou... sei lá, ruim_

_Em breve, virá o próximo_

_beijos_


	8. Sol da manhã

Sol da Manhã

_Mas quando tudo está bem, também pode melhorar_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke acordou no outro dia já com raios de sol entrando no quarto, abriu os olhos e viu Sakura deitada entre seu peito e braço. Ela estava só com parte do tronco coberto, e com as pernas de fora.

Ah, aquelas pernas... talvez um dia Sasuke dissesse a ela, que sempre tivera uma queda pelas longas e deliciosas pernas dela desde pequenos. Ele continuou a admirá-la, ela era tão bonita, tão suave e doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão sexy e voraz, e a noite passada com ela tinha sido incrível.

Ele se sentia um tolo, por ter ficado tanto tempo longe dela, mas sabia que sua jornada era necessária, por mais errada que parecesse, ele nunca estaria inteiro, e poderia ter sido um homem amargo, e não ser capaz de fazer aquela mulher incrível feliz.

Sasuke levou as mãos ao rosto dela, e fez carinho em seus cabelos. Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar.

– Bom dia, Sasuke-kun – disse ela sonolenta.

– Bom dia, Sakura.

Ela olhava pra ele sorrindo como uma boba.

– Que foi? – perguntou ele curioso.

– Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir se estou sonhando.

– Sua boba – beijou-a na testa, e em seguida mordeu seu ombro.

– Ai! Sasuke-kun não precisava ter feito isso! – disse ela, mordendo o peito dele e se levantou.

– Sua irritante. Você faz isso e levanta?

– Eu preciso tomar um banho, e escovar os dentes, não quero te espantar comigo em modo "acordar de manhã".

Sasuke colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e se deitou de novo na cama.

– Todos os dias vão ser assim? Você nunca vai ficar na cama mais uns minutos comigo? Quero ver como será quando morarmos juntos.

Sakura congelou na porta do banheiro.

– Morar junto?

Sasuke não havia percebido o que tinha falado até então. Ele se levantou, e caminhou até ela, envolveu seus braços na cintura dela ainda de costas e disse bem perto do ouvido dela:

– O que você acha? Eu não sou igual aqueles idiotas que só babam e desejam seu corpo. Eu quero você Sakura. Você preenche um vazio que eu nem sabia que existia em mim.

Sakurasentiu seu coração falhar alguns segundos, se virou deixando o lençol cair, e colou seus lábios nos dele.

– Então se vamos morar juntos, acho que você poderia começar a esfregar minhas costas. – disse ela já o puxando para o banheiro, para um banho bem demorado.

.

.

.

.

_ah que delícia *~*___

_imagino que a Sakura é bem fogosa__  
__aliás o casal___

_SasuSaku sempre quente né mores_


	9. Crepúsculo

Crepúsculo

.

.

_O tempo sempre muda.__  
__É sazonal e instável.__  
__Mas é sempre algo a ser admirado__  
__Como um fim de tarde, onde tudo que passou ficou no passado, e agora é só olhar pra frente e esperar um novo amanhecer_

_._

_._

_._

Mais tarde naquele dia...

– Oi, teme! Sakura-chan! Onde vocês estavam – gritou Naruto quando Sasuke e Sakura surgiram na esquina.

Kakashi deixou seu livro sobre o balcão do Ichiraku, e começou a observar os seus pupilos que se aproximavam.

– Boa noite a todos – disse Sakura um pouco tímida.

– Boa noite nada! Onde vocês dois estiveram o dia todo? Sasuke, você disse que ia treinar comigo. E Sakura-chan, a Hinata foi te procurar no hospital por que ela se machucou e você não estava lá, não foi HInata? – continuava Naruto falando alto.

– Não foi nada, Naruto-kun. Tudo bem Sakura-san, eu não ligo – disse Hinata desconcertada.

– Não mesmo! Eu ligo sim, Desde quando vocês dois são irresponsáveis assim! Onde vocês estavam?

Kakashi, virou-se para eles, apoiou uma das mãos no rosto e instigou.

– É Sasuke, onde você estava?

– Kakashi... – disse Sasuke entre os dentes.

– E Sakura, eu fui na sua casa, para saber se estava lá, e o chuveiro estava ligado. Eu esperei uns 40 minutos, e você não saía. Estava assim...tão suja?

Kakashi só não se machucou muito, por que conseguiu se desviar no último segundo do soco de Sakura. Ela estava assustadora, ainda mais com aquela veia pulsante na testa.

– Baka! – gritou ela.

– Vamos Sakura, eu preparo alguma coisa pra gente – disse Sasuke, tentando manter a calma e não finalizar o que Sakura começou.

– Sasuke-kun! – Sakura ficou espantada com Sasuke falando abertamente daquela forma.

– Esses idiotas já sabem, Sakura.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada, e Hinata ousou rir da situação.

Sasuke ainda meio incerto, segurou a mão de Sakura e os dois caminharam de volta para casa. Sakura se sentia flutuar, mesmo que estivesse com a cara formigando de vergonha.

Por todo o percurso eles ouviam os cochichos "aquele é o Sasuke-kun com aquela médica?" "Nós já perdemos o Naruto, agora Sasuke também", "ela não chega aos pés dele", "eles são lindos juntos", "não acredito, é a deusa rosa com aquele traidor", "que sortudo, aquele Sasuke", "é sempre assim, bonitos só ficam com bonitos".

Era engraçado todo aquele burburinho, ao vê-los passar de mãos dadas, os dois sempre causaram muito falatório, primeiro Sasuke, o último Uchiha, o traidor, o salvador, e Sakura, a exótica rosada, a inútil, a grande médica, a melhor kunoichi. Os dois juntos, certamente dariam muito assunto para aquela vila, por meses. O assunto Naruto e Hinata, já estava deixando de ser notícia.

– Querida! Sakura!

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios, e viu a senhora que ela ajudou no outro dia.

– Olá! Como está a senhora? – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

– É ele? – disse a senhora apontando pra Sasuke.

Sakura sorria sem graça de novo. Deus, será que esse dia não acabaria sem ela derreter a cara de tanta vergonha? Sakura balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

– E você já tem sua resposta? – perguntou a idosa.

Sakura se lembrou da conversa que tiveram. Ela admitia que se perguntou, e ficou em dúvida por um isntante, mas sabia que nunca mudaria seus sentimentos. Era uma mulher, e mulheres não falhavam em seus sentimentos se o amor fosse verdadeiro.

– Sim. Vale muito a pena – disse ela sorrindo e seguindo seu caminho.

Depois de alguns minutos comSakura sorrindo de queixo levantado, Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

– O que valia a pena? E o que você falou de mim pra ela?

– Não seja curioso, Sasuke-kun. É assunto de mulheres.

– Irritante.

Sakura começou a rir, e Sasuke acabou rindo também. As coisas estavam se ajeitando, e diálogos bobos e triviais já pareciam as melhores conversas entre eles. Sasuke não sabia o que valia a pena pra ela, mas para ele, ter dado esse passo, valia tudo.

– Vem, vamos. Vou preparar uma salada pra você.

– Ah não, Sasuke-kun. Eu estou com muita fome. Salada não vai encher minha barriga.

– Ah vai sim! – chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou – não quero que você coma nada pesado, por que eu quero continuar essa noite.

Sakura corou, mas não saiu por baixo.

– Se esse é seu motivo, então vivo pra sempre de salada.

.

.

.

.

Fim.

.

.

.

.

_xennnnnnnnnnnnt__  
__foi meu primeiro hentai__  
__não sabia como escrever x_x_

_Essa fanfic foi um presente para a linda da Carol como presente de Amigo Secreto_

_Foi um desafio pra mim, por que comecei a escrever fanfics agora, e foi meu primeiro hentai_

_Enfim_

_Desculpem a demora em responder reviews, e postar o ultimo capítulo, mas esses dias estavam impossíveis abrir o notebook_

_Mas muitíssimo obrigada por cada comentário, por cada seguida, cada favoritada. O fato de lerem minhas fics já me deixa extremamente feliz_

_Se não responder alguém, me desculpem, mas é que ainda apanho nesse sistema do ffnet_

_XD_

_Bom_

_Espero que tenham gostado__  
_

_E se acharem pontos que devo melhorar, __aguardo reviews e dicas _

_Beijos beijos_

_Até a próxima fic_

_:*_


End file.
